Only Time Won't Tell
by auemha323
Summary: She is a Timelord, in love with her brother, and looking for the doctor. The Daleks are coming to make Earth an asylum for other alien species, and she has to stop them. Can she do it? Will she still be able to travel with the doctor even though she can't find it in her to leave her beloved? Read and find out.


** Hey everybody! It's HA, a.k.a. the Boss! I just wanted to let you know that yes, Elisabeth is based off of me, except that I'm not a time lord. Also, I'm human; I make grammar mistakes so don't judge!**

I am falling. That's all I know. I don't know how I got here I just know that I will hit the ground eventually. I'm not sure how I got here, I'm not sure how I'll get away, but, if I know one thing, It's that I have to find The Doctor.

"Hey there cutie" I hear my brother's voice. It makes the butterflies in my stomach beat like hummingbirds. Why is it that when you're in love you can't seem to get rid of the stupid hummingbird/butterfly…butterbirds! No, Hummingflies? I give up, anyway, as I was saying. My adopted brother (we're not technically related so we can date if we want to) wakes me up every morning that way.

"Hey handsome" I reply, like I do every morning. We haven't told our parents that we are dating so this is the only form of affection we can show at home. Our parents are super rich and we live in a smart house. This is probably one of the best homes I have lived in. I have been adopted 283 times and have live in 316 houses.

He gives me a piggyback down the stairs and plops me down on the couch. Laughing, I stand up as we walk hand in hand to the kitchen. Our parents are already at work and they hardly ever check the security camera's that are installed in every room of the house (except the bathroom of course).

"Vanessa, make two waffles and six strips of bacon, anything else Elisabeth?" Grayson says to the house.

"Umm… two glasses of orange juice?" I shout at nowhere specifically. I'm not used to having a house I can talk to. Grayson however has lived in this house his whole life and ordering around a house comes naturally to him.

After breakfast we both run upstairs to our bedrooms to get dressed. I throw on a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped sweater with a pair of gray knee high boots and dark blue earrings shaped like anchors. I'm running down the stairs when I hear Vanessa tell us that Aaron is here to pick us up from school.

Grayson and I grab our backpacks and walk holding hands to the car. Aaron knows about us and promises not to tell mom and dad. He comes around to my side of the car and opens the door for me and again for Grayson. Grayson hops in the car and I can't help myself from staring at his perfectly toned muscular jaw line and his dimples…I can't help myself okay!

Aaron starts the car and we scoot a little closer to each other as we slide the dark screen shut, so Aaron can't see us. Just because he knows we love each other, doesn't mean he knows we have full-on make out sessions in the back of the car. We don't even get a chance today though.

I look out the window and see that the car is spinning out of control! I'm not very nervous because the limousine is protected with a shit-ton of air bags and all that stuff. That doesn't mean the sound of the car hitting the railing along the side of the road any less nerve racking. I open the dark screen and see all of Aaron's belongings and a piece of paper sitting on the front seat. I reach forward and grab them as I unbuckle my seat belt. I glance at the note and automatically know who it's from.

It's in a royal blue envelope (also known as Tardis blue) and has my name written in Galafreyan on the front. I hop out of the car and shout:

"Grayson run! The woods!"

I sprint into the woods next to the freeway after almost getting hit by 3 cars and can hear Grayson right behind me.

** Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Have some cupcakes and enjoy. I will try to get my nest chapter out by… December 1****st****? Does that seem fair? Comment if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters or other Doctor Who spin offs you would like me to write. I really appreciate you guys!**


End file.
